1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an adjustment method of a printing apparatus such as an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
There is a printing apparatus including a printing unit that discharges liquid onto a medium to print an image including characters, pictures, and the like on the medium, and a drying unit that dries the medium by heating to accelerate fixing of the printed image. International publication WO 2017/033327, which is an example of such a printing apparatus, discloses a printer that prints a patch chart in which a discharge rate of liquid per unit area gradually changes on a medium. The printer measures the printed patch chart with a colorimeter to obtain a saturated amount of liquid on the medium. Obtaining such a saturated amount of liquid on the medium enables printing with accurate color reproduction of liquid.
The saturated amount of liquid differs depending on the type of medium. Specifically, for printing with accurate color reproduction, an appropriate discharge rate of liquid differs depending on the type of medium. A change in the discharge rate of liquid leads to a change in the temperature made by the drying unit for drying the medium. Accordingly, in changing the discharge rate of liquid, the temperature of the drying unit may be adjusted.